Under The Ruble
by Sofrockandshowtunesgirlscout22
Summary: All is chaos. No one knows where their loves ones are and the ones who do are praying for all to be over soon


Under the ruble

**Hello peeps! I just wanted to let you know about my new project. A series of one shots involving LD in the Pine Valley most important moments**

**Three shot one: Tornado hits town**

All is chaos. No one knows where their loves ones are and the ones who do are praying for all to be over soon

"Mummy?" 5 year old LD had been distracted all day "can I go visit daddy now?" Aiden gave LD an uncomfortable look

"Baby I don't think he's got time right now, he is pretty busy right now" she said kneeling to his level "but I will give him a call okay?"

"You always say that!" LD shot at her shoving her away "I want daddy!" He ran towards his room, Greenlee was about to go after him when Aiden pulled her arm

"Maybe I should call Ryan" she told him "I'm sorry he's having one of those days" but Aiden wouldn't buy it

"Don't call him" Aiden said "he's not your husband anymore and that's what I'm here for" he smiled and walked to the boy's room. He found LD cuddled on the bed. He raised his head slightly and looked away again

"Maybe you and me should have a word" Aiden said sitting on the bed "what do you say?"

LD rolled his eyes "I want daddy". It had been a while since he had last seen Ryan. He wanted everything to be the way it was. Before Greenlee had married Aiden

"I am your daddy now" Aiden said harshly "Ryan isn't married to your mom anymore, I am"

"I don't want you to be my daddy, I already have one" LD said getting off the bed

"Well he doesn't have time for you does he?" Aiden asked. LD lowered his face "he only has time for the kids he has with Annie and Kendall doesn't he?"

"That's not true!" LD said breaking into tears. He tried to hit Aiden but he evaded him making him hit the ground and sob

"What happened?" Greenlee had entering the room. LD was still crying and he tried to get her attention but Greenlee turned to Aiden "what's wrong?"

"Nothing he's just upset because he cannot always get what he wants, but we all lose sometimes don't we?" Aiden said. LD gave his mother a pleading look "I guess he just needs a time out"

Greenlee hated this. She knew she still had feelings for Ryan and maybe she had feelings for Aiden now too but what really broke her heart was to see her little boy suffer like that "I think we should go for a walk, so we can have a little talk" she said picking her son up. Aiden knew something smelled rotten and in a certain way it was

"Why are we here?" LD asked when they reached his parents special place "are we going to see daddy?"

"No, I'm sorry buddy but I do think you and I should talk a little about this whole discipline problem, I need you to be a good boy, you know that don't you?" LD nodded "then why is this all about? It isn't all about Ryan, is something else bothering you?"

"No, I just want daddy and Emma to stay over again I miss them" LD said sadly "can daddy come home now?"

"I'm sorry honey but me and Ryan aren't together anymore and I'm with Aiden now and I would be very happy if you let him try to be your daddy, I know he loves you very much" said sitting him on her lap

"But I already have a daddy" LD said stubbornly "I don't need another one. I want him"

"I'm sorry baby" Greenlee said honestly "I know this is really hard for you and I know Ryan promised you that he'd be always be there if you needed him and I'm sorry I haven't been very supportive of that but I know Aiden really wants to be there for you too"

The storm had really started raging now. Greenlee pulled him closer into a hug "I love you more than anything my beautiful boy" she said kissing his forehead "are you ready to go home?" LD nodded reluctantly and just as they were about to leave. Ryan appeared

"Daddy!" LD threw himself to Ryan "me and mummy came to the special spot"

"Yeah I can see that" Ryan said holding the boy close "what are you guys doing here?"

"We just needed a walk" Greenlee said indifferently "we have to go home before the storm get any worse, come on LD"

"No, I want to stay with daddy" the boy said resting his head on Ryan's shoulder "I've missed you daddy"

"I've missed you too buddy, I'm sorry I haven't been very friendly lately, I've just been really busy"

"So you do love me?" LD asked quietly

"Of course I do" Ryan said looking into his eyes "why would you ask me that?"

"Aiden said so" LD said "Aiden said you didn't love me anymore because you and mummy aren't married anymore"

"He did?" Ryan said worriedly "well he doesn't know a thing about it. Because I do love you, as much as I love Emma and Spike and don't ever doubt that no matter who says otherwise"

"Promise?" he asked sobbing "even if I'm not your real son?"

"And who says you aren't real?" Ryan asked lifting his chin "I don't see any wooden kids around do you?"

"No" he said simply hugging him closer

"See, it's okay, I will always love you never doubt that" Greenlee just remained quiet watching them. She couldn't believe Aiden had said such things but she still had hoped to confront Ryan once and for all. She did and even though the argument wasn't as bad as she had expected she still was screaming. LD sat a few feet away wrapped in Ryan's jacket and thanks to the wind oblivious to most of the conversation

"I think we should go!" Greenlee said picking LD up "wind is getting pretty bad!" but before she could say something else all went black


End file.
